You Just Don't Get It!
by Fire.Phoenix121
Summary: He drover her insane, that boy did. Not because he was annoying, not because he insulted her and Viktor. No, not for any of those reasons. It was because he just didn't get it. He didn't understand that she could loved him more then Lavender ever would.


**You Just Don't Get It!**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, unfortunately I'm not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter (though, I wish I did).

**----------------------**

Hermione sat curled up on one of the couches in the Gryffindor Common Room reading a book heedless to the fact that it was now midnight. She did this quite often, but as Ron said, she was "weird" that way. Sometimes she just needed time to be alone, all by herself and no one else. When she wasn't with Harry and Ron, she was in the Girl's Dormitory. And everyone knew that it was impossible to get a minute's peace with Parvati and Lavender as roommates.

She sighed and put a bookmark between the book's crispy pages. Reading wasn't taking her mind off it. Off him. She shook her head. _'No, you're mad at him, remember? He made fun of you and Viktor.' _said a determined voice in her head. _'If you're so mad at him, then why can't you stop thinking about him, hmm?' _

"Shut up." she told that annoying smart voice that just _always _had to be right, even when she didn't want it to be.

"Hmm, talking to yourself, are you? I've always heard that was the first sign of insanity." said a familiar voice.

Hermione turned around to see Ron Weasley standing at the foot of the Boys Dormitory.

"_You _drive me insane! Go away, Ronald!" she huffed, folding her arms across her chest and turning away from him. She knew he was joking, but she was still mad at him from earlier.

"Oh, so it's back to full names now, is it? What happened to Ron, eh?" he jested, though not unkindly.

"Bugger off." she said coldly.

"No." he replied coolly. "I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to _you_. It's rude to force someone into a conversation that they don't want to be in."

"It's rude to tell someone that wants to talk to you to "bugger off," as you so kindly put it."

"It's rude to tell someone that they're being rude." Hermione responded.

"It's rude to tell me that I'm being rude when I'm not being rude and you're the one that's really being rude but you're telling me that I'm being rude." said Ron.

Hermione bit her lip to force back a laugh. "That made no sense, Ronald." she said once she was sure that she had control over her voice, though she was almost positive that there was a tiny smile on her face that she just couldn't get rid of.

"And she smiles." Ron said, grinning.

"I'm not smiling, I'm smirking at your stupidity." she countered cleverly.

Ron sighed. "Listen, Hermione. I didn't come here to argue with you again."

"Then do you care to enlighten me as to why you are here?"

He paused for a moment. "I...well, I just-I..." he stuttered.

"You what? Did you think up of a few more good insults to hurl at me or Viktor?" she didn't know why she was being so mean and emotional about the whole thing. She didn't usually get this mad when he insulted her and Viktor, but maybe this was just one time too many. _'Or maybe it's not because of that...maybe it's because he just doesn't understand. Isn't that it? It is and you know it. Don't lie to yourself, Hermione.' _said that annoying voice again. She couldn't seem to be controlling the words that were coming out of her mouth and before she knew what was happening they were both standing up and shouting at each other.

"What's wrong with you?! I came to say sorry, if you must know!" yelled Ron.

"I don't need your apology! You're such a hypocrite, aren't you? Not "allowing" me to be with Viktor when you wrap yourself around Lavender every night! You're not my mother and I definitely don't have to ask your permission about Viktor! Who do you think you are?!" she screamed back.

"I think I'm your friend." he replied quietly.

"Urgh! You just don't understand!" she shouted. She turned on her heel and ran away. She didn't know where her feet were taking her, but she just kept on running. She ended up in front of the Room of Requirement and pushed open the door.

The room was maroon with a fireplace, a sofa, and a bed. Perfect. She could spend the night here. She collapsed on the bed, wiping away a few angry tears.

He didn't understand. He didn't understand that she wasn't angry about him insulting her and Viktor. He didn't understand the real reason why she was angry at him. She was angry at him because he he didn't realize that she loved him more then Lavender ever would. She was angry at him because _he just didn't get it._

She knew that wasn't Ron's fault, though. How should he know? He was so dense when it came to things like this. She would have to spell it out for him to know. The feeling of anger was now replaced with a horrible feeling of guilt. He had wanted to talk to her, to say sorry, and she reacted so rudely towards him. She remembered the fleeting look of pain in his eyes when she yelled at him. She had said so many horrible things to him, things that she didn't mean. She closed her eyes for a few moments, thinking of a good way to apologize, though her brain seemed to be empty. She hated fighting with him, she just wanted things to go back to normal. Her eyes flew open as she heard a creak from the other side of the room. She looked up to see Ron standing in the doorway, blue eyes gleaming with determination as he walked towards her.

"Hey." he said softly.

Hermione found she couldn't look at him.

"I got this for you." he said, holding out a box of chocolates.

Her heart seemed to melt as she slowly looked up at him. The gentleness in his eyes started a fresh wave of tears as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ron." she whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shh." he stroked her hair. "Don't be sorry. Don't cry, Hermione, please."

She pulled away from him, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I said so many things that I didn't mean. You just didn't get it and I-"

He put a finger to her lips. "Shh." He smiled and all his features seemed to light up.

"I get it now, Hermione." he cupped her face in his hands, and pressed his lips softly against her own. Hermione was ecstatic, he did get it! He really did!

Too soon, Ron pulled away and smiled at her. She had never seen him looking more handsome.

"More than ever." and he moved closer to her once more.

**----------------------**

**Author's Note: **First attempt at a R/Hr fic, sorry if it sucked. XP I'm not a Ron/Hermione shipper, so this was quite a challenge for me. I'm glad I wrote it, though, it was nice to write something more lighthearted than usual. Please review!


End file.
